An Unlikely Flower
by Yuuki527
Summary: Everyone's favorite Potions Master has a secret. Many of them in fact. How far will he go to keep the most important ones hidden? Severus S./OC; George W./OC Later on, hints of Lilly E./Severus S.
1. Chapter 1

An Unlikely Flower

disclaimer: I do not own any of these fine characters except Jasmine. She alone is mine, the rest have already been brilliantly created by the mind of J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

 _This is so NOT fair!_ Jasmine grumbled to herself as she trudged from the dungeons to Herbology. _He'll single me out in class to answer heaven only knows how many questions, but he refuses to stick around afterwards long enough for me to ask whether or not we are going home for the holiday season!_

Walking down the corridors, Jasmine contemplated what she could do to get her guardian to listen to her under normal circumstances. During a regular day.

Jasmine Rose was not like all of her fellow House-mates. Slytherin, why did she have to be sorted into Slytherin. She did not take pride in her noble blood. She did not brag about whatever adventures her mother and father got into in their days at Hogwarts. Jasmine did not not do any of these things for lack of wanting attention; not that attention of that nature was ever high on her list of things to aspire to. The reason behind none of these things happening is because she couldn't. She had no family. Her bloodline was as unknown to her as who her parents were.

She didn't have anyone but the man that had raised her for most of her life. Her brother. At least that's what he had taught her to consider him as. Stating many times that he would never make a very good father to anyone, let alone her, so instead he and she were dear siblings to one another.

"Day-dreaming about your dear Professor, Slytherin?" The question directed to her came from one of the pair of almost identical Gryffindor boys.

She would never admit this to anyone, but Jasmine thought that two were quite clever and even a bit charming in their own copper-haired and freckle-faced way.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She quickly looked for an empty seat.

The brother whom had not spoken before looked at the former with a knowing grin which looked slightly evil. One that spoke of payback and knew that what he was about to say went beyond simple trickery. "No. He wouldn't. Not unless it were him you was thinking 'bout."

"Sorry," Jasmine turned back around to face the boys, blank faced. "Not interested." Just as quickly as she had before, Jasmine turned her back to them. Hoping that they wouldn't notice how her voice went up a couple of octaves.

In all truth, she was interested. Very interested. But she would never admit it to them. Besides, she had more important things on her mind, like how was it that everyone was figuring out her secret when she thought she was doing so well at hiding it? Had it been left up to her, she wouldn't be hiding it in the first place, but her brother was absolutely against any of the other students knowing.

 _He might be against anyone knowing who we are to one another, but he had no problem making her an outcast among them._ Calling her out during every class like he had been, it was beginning to show its ways around to other students. Rumors had started. She was his favorite; they had some unknown and forbidden relationship.

He was making it hard for her to stick to her idea of blending in. So Jasmine, with her mind made up, stayed up the rest of the night planning and plotting. She needed a way to get her guardian to talk allow her some time to talk to him as more than just a professor. An idea was forming, and the one that she had decided on had stared those twins.

Satisfied with the plan that she had worked out, Jasmine pulled the ribbon from her hair. Allowing it to become a dark waterfall down her back. She blew her candle out and laid down; a wicked grin across her face being the only giveaway for what was to come for Hogwarts beloved Potions Master the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something is Amuck

The next morning Jasmine was ready to set her plan into motion. When she got to the Great Hall, Jasmine did not walk straight to her spot at the Slytherin table. She instead slipped over to where the Gryffindors sat, past a group of first-years. Some of whom looked familiar, maybe because the three of them have already gotten into more trouble in just their first couple of months then Fred and George both had since they started. _Not that I notice that much. It's not like I'm keeping tabs on them._

After walking past the first-years, Jasmine spied the Twins. She slipped over towards them, doing her best not to be noticed by anyone. Eyes locked on their latest bag of tricks she grabbed it as she walked past, swapping it with one of her own.

Satisfied with the swap, Jasmine sauntered to her proper place with a grin of triumph. When she was finally seated for the morning, she took a look around. It was clear that she had not been seen in the Hall until she got to the Slytherin table. She glanced up at Severus whom was staring at her with a very puzzled look on his face. He couldn't understand why she was so late getting to breakfast.

~Twins~

"George, what'd you do with our bag?" Fred, the elder and if someone were to ask him the better looking of the Wesley twins, asked his brother.

" 's over 'ere," George managed around a scone.

"Really, you two? Can't you have enough manners to finish eating before planning your next prank," Hermione, one of their youngest brother's mates, scolded, "or talking. For that matter."

Grabbing his pumpkin juice and gulping some of it down, George grinned at Hermione. "Sorry, doll. Forgot that we weren't all mates here at this end of the table," turning to Fred, he repeated his previous statement, sans food. "It's over here."

George gently kicked the sack over to his twin. "What do we have in store for today, Fred?"

"I don't know, George. Why don't we take a look."

Flipping back the opening of the bag, the twins looked inside only to find what looked like a mess. Fred quickly put the sack down, trying to close the flap just before a stream of smoke came buckling. Smoke of all colors was streaming out of the bag. Discoloration was caused to anything or one nearby.

"Fred. George. This wasn't your bag, was it?" Harry, their brother's other friend asked.

"Not in the slightest," both answered at once.

In awe, George continued, "but I would like to know whose it is."

Just as the smoke was dying down finally tired out, a green puff caused a shape. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Fred, did you catch what that was?"

"Some sort of flower. S'what it looked like to me, George."

"JASMINE ROSE!"

Every eye turned from the Wesley twins and their bay of smoke just as Professor Snape came storming down from the Head Table and marched over to the peculiar girl.

"My office! Now!"

"Yes. Professor." The ravenette replied with a smile as if she were a young child finally getting her way.


End file.
